Kingdom Hearts Chronicals
by Puppypaws4
Summary: Me,my little brother, and my friends will be in this
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts **

Chap 1.

_My POV_

The Beach, my favorite place to be. I was walking across the sand when I heard my little brother Trevor yelling for me "Katrina, mom wants you home for dinner!" I turned around, and brushed a lock of hair from my face. "Trevor, calm down would you, I'm coming!" He was still running towards, and I just stood there was, there something, _someone _behind him? Before I knew it Trevor was near me "Katrina, didn't you hear me, dinner?" I looked at him "Did you feel that behind you?" Trevor looked at me "Why, is this game?" I smiled "No, it's nothing, hey I'll race you home, how about that?" Trevor smiled "You're on!"

_Xemnas's POV_

I saw the two of them running across the sand "They, have power they are not aware of Axel, go and find them before Diz does." Axel nodded at me "I see how the girl is important, but the boy?" I smiled at his stupidity "The girl, Katrina, will cooperate, if we take her brother, Trevor, got it memorized?" Axel nodded at me "I shall find them sir, and bring them to you for what exactly?" I leaned my head down "You're still upset over Roxas and Xion aren't you?" He looked shocked "Yes sir, these are good kid's, are you going to get rid of their memories too?" He practically yelled at me "If it is necessary, than yes, they will not remember who they are." Axel didn't want to hurt them I know that, but if he had to he would.

_Diz's POV_

We had to find those kid's at what ever costs it may be. "Sir, please, remember what happened to Roxas…" Namine's voice trailed off and I smirked "Namine, you know that was just a fluke, and besides you control Roxas and Xion's memories, you can make new one's." She looked angry now "Why would I hurt them, AGAIN!!" I smirked "You know that's not what I want this time, all I want, is their memories.

A/N: My little brother and I are in this, so yeah, my other friends will come, so please review and subscribe ^~^


	2. Power's Discovered

**Kingdom Hearts **

**Chap 2**

**Power's discovered **

_Trevor's POV_

After dinner, Katrina and I decided to go to sleep, but I wasn't tired,

So I decided to take a walk, Katrina didn't like me out this late for some

reason, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I snuck out the window

and walked along the beach, I love it here, I got a freaky feeling that I've

been here in a past life or something.

_~flashback~_

"_Shells?" The mysterious boy in yellow hair questioned "Yeah, there _

_my favorite thing's in the world!" The girl in the black hair stated _

_~End of flashback~_

I snapped out of it when I heard some one rustling in the bushes. I grabbed a

branch "Who's there, show yourself?!" Just then a mysterious man in red

hair came out "Well, well, well, what have we got here?" I was a little

frightened, but I kept a straight face "My name is Trevor Crago; I am

twelve years old, what about you?" He grinned at me, why is he grinning?

"My name is Axel, I have come here for you, too come to Organization

XIII." I looked shocked, what was this place, what could I do, before I could ask, Axel said "Maybe you can get away if you hand over your sister

to us." I got angry and the branch I was holding was starting to glow "If you

want Katrina, you'll have to get her through my cold, lifeless hands!" Axel

smirked "If that's what it takes." All of a sudden the branch turned into a

guitar and I shot lightning right at Axel "Whoa, how did I do that?" Axel

got up and glared at me "How…how did you do that!" I stared at him

"That's what I wanted to know, too"

_My POV_

"_You have poured so many memories into me, Roxas." The blonde boy was_

_Roxas from what I could make out "Xion, NO!" The black haired girl was_

_Xion. Now a blonde girl was staring at me "You're next."_

_~End of Dream~_

I woke up all of a sudden, and yelled "Namine!" I was shocked, I saw the

same girl, I saw in my dream "Hello?" I said, and she walked towards me

"You need to come with me, before it's too late." I looked scared "Okay

, make me two promises." She nodded "One, I may carry around this

baseball bat with me until I get there."

"Okay"

"Two, leave Trevor alone"

"I can't"

"Why not!"

She didn't answer me and the bat I was holding turned into a beautiful,

glowing, gold key.

Namine smiled "That's why."

"I don't get it, where is Trevor, where am I what's going on?"

_Trevor's POV_

"I don't get it, where's Katrina, where am I what's going on?"

_Both POV's_

It all went dark.


	3. Who are you?

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Chap 3**

_My POV_

"_Sir…" the blonde girl said "Quite Namine, she's awakening"_

I woke up and stared at the people who had me captive._ "_Good evening, Katrina, how are

you?" This man who looked like a red mummy asked me "I'm fine, where's Trevor?"

Namine was about to speak, but the red mummy spoke first "Thank is none of your

concern, now I wish for you to show that Key blade of your's." I stared at him with

disbelief. Is that all he wanted, A STUPID KEY! I stuck out my hand, and the Key blade

appeared. "This will go fine, if you just give us the Key…" I pulled my hand away and

backed up. "I don't know why you want this, but I can tell you don't want it for anything

good!" He smirked "This isn't optional, Katrina, either you give us the Key blade with

you will or without, your choice." I was shocked, he didn't even lift his voice at me and I

was scared "Can you… Find Trevor?" This time Namine spoke "This sounds fair, but

sadly Katrina, you did not cooperate, so say goodbye to your memories." After that, I was Yuki Fuji.

_Trevor's POV_

"Where am I?" I woke up only a little while ago and Axel was the one who was

guarding me. "I told you, you're at Organization XIII, and I am Axel, got it memorized?"

I nodded, I was scared of him for some reason, and the only person who ever scared me

was Katrina when she is angry. I hated this place, they kept me locked up in a white

room, and the only person I had to talk to was a role-playing nerd, great. "So, who is this

Xemnas person you work for anyway?" He looked at me "He'll soon be the person you

work for too, Trevor." I was shocked, why would I work for him? "Yeah right, so

where's my sister?" Axel looked at me seriously with tears in his eyes "By, now I'd say,

has a new identity." I wanted to jump back; too bad I was tied to the end of the bed.

Before I could answer, this guy in silver hair came and looked at me. "Axel, why did you

capture the weakest link?" I was starting to get really angry now "I am not the weak one

here." A man in blue hair approached me and lifted me "Are you calling us weak, child?"

I smirked "Siax, that's enough, put him down." He let me drop. "Trevor, you are not

weak if you can knock out Axel, with one hit." Axel looked embarrassed. "Trevor, we

need you for a very important project, please this won't hurt." I looked scared now

"What won't?" He smirked "The memory draining process, this will only take a second."

Before I could object, I was Ping Cross

A/N: NEW CHAPTER, enjoy it


	4. Alright,sir

**Kingdom Hearts chronicles **

_My POV_

"Yuki, will you come here for a moment please?" It wasn't a request, but

more of a command, and I knew it. I walked over to him; I was wearing a

light rose pink dress, the same length as Namine's I wonder why he didn't

give us other clothes to wear. "You wanted to see me Diz?" I asked walking

into a white room where Namine was coloring. "Yes, Yuki, it appears a

threat is going to appear in Twilight Town, I need you to go there and put a

stop to it." I looked at him, and said nothing. I took a breath in "Why can't

Namine do it, I'm not all that trained." He looked at me, and put a hand on

my shoulder, but I backed away "Yuki, your just the person to beat him." I

nodded and decided to go, I had nothing better to do anyway. Diz described

a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, he looked just like me. I jumped on a

rooftop and waited for the boy.

_Trevor's POV_

"Hi Axel." I said with a smile, I was getting used to this place but I still had

an eerie feeling about this place though. "Hi Pingx." When I got my new

name Xemnas was angry because I didn't have an 'x' in my name, so now

they call me 'Pingx.' "You may want to go to Saix for a mission now, said a

blonde girl whose name I hadn't learned yet. "I just got up, and I need time to wake up, do you understand?" She smiled "Yeah, I do, but what about

Xemnas, will he understand you're lazy?" I looked in fear "So, where's

Saix, I need to start work now!" They both pointed to a man in blue hair

"Hello Pingx, would you like to hear your mission for the day?" I smiled

"Yeah, do I have any other choice?" He smiled "No, anyway, there is a

Powerful being in Twilight town by the name of Yuki, you must dispose of

Her." I nodded; I mean hey she was the enemy. I went to Twilight Town, and

walked around. "Nope, no sign of Yuk…" All of a sudden I saw a girl with

A smirk on her face "What took you so long?"

A/N: Enjoy


	5. The Battle and the capture

_Pingx's POV_

I pulled out my sitar, and then stared at the girl on top of the roof "Who…

Who are you?" The girl smiled at me, why did the smile look so familiar? "I

am your target; I am the powerful being you are meant to hunt." I stepped

back as she jumped off the rooftop "Heh, do you call THAT a weapon,

please, this is a weapon!" She pulled out a beautiful gold key, and put it up

to my chest, I smirked "Do you really think you can beat me s easily?" She

looked confused, and I took that time to kick her right across the face. She

rubbed her cheek and I saw blood. "You… You little brat!" She grabbed her

Key and hit me in the stomach, I fell down on my back as she pointed the

key towards me "Any thing else you want to say…" I kicked the Key out of

her hand, does this girl ever learn! She didn't even bother with getting the

key; it just appeared right in her hand. "Look, here Yuki, if you give up

now, you may be able to keep your life." she laughed "Do you think I'd ever

give up?" Before I could retort, she kicked me in the face. I grabbed her foot

and knocked her out, maybe Saix and Xemnas would love to see her?

_My POV_

"_Axel, where is Pingx, I must congratulate him on this capture of Yuki Fuji." _I opened my eyes a little and saw a man in red hair. "D…Diz?

Namine?" I opened my eyes a little more, and realized this wasn't Diz's

place or Namine's room, this was a dark room. I saw a moon, it looked a lot

like a heart, but I was to hurt to tell. "Excuse me, but um, where am I?"

Everyone turned they're attention to me, the man in silver hair smiled,

"How very polite you are, and you are at organization XIII headquarters." I

stared at him, "Do you know who I am?" He smiled "Why of course I do,

Yuki, but do you know who I am?" I shook my head to say no, and I heard a

crack and winced in pain. "Oh you are hurt, and I can tell you have no clue

who I am, well I am Xemnas organization XIII's leader, get comfy, because you'll be here for a while."

A/N: Like it? Hate it?


End file.
